


Take my breath away

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Connor gets an update that makes breathing a necessity for him, to make himself feel more human.Hank wants to try choking him.





	Take my breath away

Connor opened his eyes for the first time after the update was finished.  
He could feel the air entering his new artificial lungs.  
The air tasted stale and Connor had to blink a few times before   
he could clearly see his surroundings again.

“Update successful.”  
A blond Android smiled at him.  
“You can leave now”, he added.

Connor stepped into the waiting room, where Hank was sitting.  
“You alright, kid?”  
“Yeah.”  
He took Hank's hand into his and they stepped outside.

Connor took a few deep breaths. The feeling was still foreign. But the air here was cold and clear and Connor could already tell he preferred it to the air inside the factory.

“Huh. I didn't know there was so much nuance to breathing.”  
Hank laughed.  
“Come on, let's go home.”

It took a few more days for Connor to totally get used to the sensation of breathing. Hank had called the idea of this update _utterly fucking stupid_ at first. Connor could imitate breathing after all.

But Cyberlife - now back in the hands of Kamski - had been bringing out updates that would allow Androids to feel more human.  
Connor had wanted every single one of them. Hank was so beautifully human, imperfect, _alive_. Connor wanted to be the same.

And now here he was, lying in Hank’s bed, the window wide open, the air fresh.  
Connor could feel every breath in. Every breath out.  
It made him feel so alive, it was intoxicating.

Hank looked at him, smiling.  
“You know, it's definitely nicer than your breathing simulation.”  
“Yeah. I think so too.”

Connor could feel Hank’s fingers, running down his back in slow motions.  
Quizzically he looked at him.

“I was wondering if you -”  
Hank looked a little lost for words and Connor had a good idea where this was going.   
Hank rarely got shy.

“What do you want to try?”  
Hank was silent for a long moment.  
“Can I choke you, baby boy?”  
Connor looked at him confused.

He let the question run through his mind palace a couple times, before it clicked.

“Oh. It's a fetish. I don't know how I feel about that, daddy.”  
“It's fine if you don't want to.”

Connor thought for a minute.  
He had enjoyed almost everything he had tried out with Hank so far. Maybe he would enjoy this as well?

Still, the first thing that he felt, was an emotion that he classified as fear.

“You do realize, you could now kill me with that, right?”, he checked, although he doubted Hank had forgotten.

“That's the part that makes it exciting, Connor.”  
He wasn't sure he'd agree. But still, part of him wanted to know what it would feel like. His endless curiosity would probably be his downfall some day.

“Alright. We can try it out”, he agreed.  
“Safeword?”  
“Uh, tapping you twice on the thigh?”  
“Good.”  
Hank leaned down and kissed him.  
Slowly he opened his shirt, button for button and took it off.  
It landed somewhere on the floor.

Hank kept his tie in his hand and bound Connor's arms to the bed frame.

“You look so beautiful like that, son”, he whispered in his ear and Connor shivered. 

A minute later his pants and his boxer shorts were lying on the ground as well.  
Hank left sweet, little kisses on his neck.  
“Alright?”  
“Yes, daddy.”

Hank put his hands around Connor’s throat.  
Connor could feel his thirium pump beating fast and gave Hank an encouraging nod.

Hank’s hands squeezed tightly around his throat and Connor struggled for breath.  
He was about to ask Hank to stop, as he felt Hank's hand on his cock.

Hank stroking him slowly, while he's gasping for air.   
Hank’s lips on his.  
It was scary and wonderful at the same time.

Finally, Hank let go of his throat for a moment and Connor breathed in deep.  
“Fuck.”  
“I love it when I can get you to swear.”  
Connor smiled. 

“You wanna keep going?”  
“Yes, daddy.”

Hank closed his hands around his throat again and Connor struggled to breathe.  
His artificial heart was beating fast, his new lungs struggling for air.

He was afraid.  
It was a primal, human fear.  
The air in his lungs getting short.  
The thought of dying.  
It was scary and exhilarating all the same.

But he trusted Hank, would trust Hank with everything, even his own life.  
Hank let go and Connor drew in shaky breaths.  
His cock was pressing hard against Hank's stomach.  
“Fuck”, he muttered again.

“You're doing so good.”  
Hank's lips against his ear.  
“Come for daddy?”  
Connor nodded.  
He could feel one of Hank’s hand on his throat again, the other stroking his cock in fast motions.  
It was all too much. The lack of air, the fear, Hank's hands on his body.   
He came into Hank's hand with a shudder.  
“You did so well, baby boy.”  
Connor smiled and cuddled against him, feeling safe and content.  
Moments later, he fell asleep.


End file.
